Dunkler Himmel
by Seraph Joker
Summary: Murdock und Face im Kriegsgefangenenlager der Vietcong. Eine Gesichte, jeweils einmal aus Murdocks und einmal aus Face' Blickwinkel geschrieben. Das Rating müsste passen. Ist ziemlich dunkel, aber auch mit viel Gefühl.
1. Widmung

**Diese Shortstory möchte ich einer sehr außergewöhnlichen Person widmen.**

Sie ist kein besessener A-Team Freak, so wie ich. (**_giggle_**)  
Aber sie ist das seltsamste Wesen, dass ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Hehe, wie das klingt. Was ich meine ist, ich bin auf meiner bisherigen Reise durch dieses Leben so einigen faszinierenden und durchaus prägenden Persönlichkeiten begegnet, aber niemand hat je so tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, wie sie.

**Sue**, du hast das Herz und den Verstand eines Engels.  
Was auch immer passiert...ich möchte, dass du genau das niemals vergisst.  
Und ich bin verdammt stolz darauf, dass ich einen Platz in diesem Engelsherzen haben darf.  
Du bist großartig...lass dir von niemanden etwas anderes einreden...!

Schon während ich an dieser kleinen Geschichte in meinen Mittagspausen schrieb(**_grins_**), fiel mir auf, dass alle Gedanken darin eigentlich von uns beiden erzählen - einige im wörtlichen, andere im übertragenem Sinne.

Manche Nächte hast du mich angerufen...seelisch gefoltert und tief gefallen. Ich habe dich aufgefangen. Mich zwischen dich und die Schwerkraft der sog. „Realität" gestellt.  
**Ich war Murdock und du warst Face – so viele Male.**

Vor über drei Jahren wollte ich mit Suizid vor dem Schmerz fliehen... Du hast mir einen Brief geschrieben, der mir heftig ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Danach hast du meinen Kopf zwischen deine Hände genommen und mich daran erinnert, dass es so einiges gibt, was ich auf dieser Welt noch erledigen muss.  
**Du warst Murdock und ich war Face – so viele Male.**

Wir sind, wie die beiden, ein unmögliches, unzertrennliches Chaotenteam für immer.

deine Kleine.

* * *

**So und nun geht's zur Story.**


	2. Dunkler Himmel

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus der Serie gehören zu Stephen J. Cannell. Schade, nich? ;)_

* * *

** Murdocks Point of view**

Ich schrecke aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Es ist dunkel und ich spüre die Schwere der Nacht durch meine Klamotten kriechen, durch die Haut, bis in mein Herz. Warum bin ich aufgewacht? Richtig, da ist Gegröle in der Ferne und es kommt näher. Der Tierpferch, in den sie mich vor 'ner Woche geworfen haben, scheint enger zu werden, je näher die Schritte der vietnamesischen Soldaten kommen. Jetzt bloß keinen klaustrophobischen Anfall, Murdock! Scheiße, wären B.A., Hannibal und Ray doch nur nicht auf der anderen Seite dieses Lagers! Die Schritte stoppen.

„Schauen, schauen!", brüllen sie lachend durcheinander. Ich kann euch sehen, ihr Bastarde!

Zwei der Typen stehen im Mondlicht. Da hängt eine Gestalt zwischen ihnen. Seine Knie schleifen fast auf am Boden, sein Kopf ist vornüber und – Moment – diese blonden Haare...die Statur...

„Face", entwischt mir ein Flüstern.

„Schauen! Schauen!", kommt es wieder und plötzlich greift einer von ihnen Face' Haar und reißt seinen Kopf nach oben. Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!

Du unterdrückst mit Mühe ein Stöhnen, Face, ich konnte es kurz hören.

Im milchigen Licht sehe ich einer Platzwunde an deiner Stirn. Ein kleiner Rinnsaal frischen Blutes läuft immer noch bis zu deiner Wange hinab. Dabei vermischt sich das leuchtende Rot mit dem lilafarbenen Bluterguss unter deinem rechten Auge. Entweder vibriert der Boden, oder ich zittere so vor Wut. Der dritte Soldat tritt vor, öffnet die Tür und während er zur Seite geht, richtet er sein Maschinengewehr auf mich. Als ob ich jetzt losrennen würde, oder was!

Die anderen beiden schubsen Face zur Türschwelle. Ich seh's, dein einer Stiefel bleibt hängen. Dein Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos, als du fällst, als wäre dir alles jetzt egal. Ach Face... Ich schnelle vorwärts, lass mich auf die Knie fallen – autsch – und strecke die Arme aus. In dem Moment knallt dein Kopf gegen meinen Bauch. Dein Gewicht drückt mich hart zu Boden, aber ich hab dich. Instinkt lässt mich aufblicken. Werden sie einschreiten. Uns trennen? Mich erschießen? Adrenalin pumpt durch meine Venen. Nein, sie knallen die Tür zu. Gehen. Wohl vorerst müde vom Foltern, oder was, ihr Schweine! Allein. Allein mit dir. Ich blicke in dein Gesicht.

Dein Kopf gleitet hinab in meinen Schoß. Ich unterdrücke den kleinen, drückenden Schmerz und fasse dein Handgelenk. Dein Puls ist okay.

„Muchacho...es ist okay. Sie sind weg. Du bist jetzt bei mir."

Ganz langsam öffnest du die Augen. Wie sie leuchten, zwischen all dem Blut, Schweiß und Dreck...

„Facey...", etwas zaghaft lege ich eine Hand auf deine Wange. Was soll ich tun, Face?

Deine Platzwunde... Ich reiße etwas Stoff von meinem Shirt ab. Halbwegs sauber...

Du kneifst die Augen zusammen, während ich die Wunde am Haaransatz abtupfe. Ich weiß, Face, ich weiß. Tut mir leid, dass es weh tut. Tut mir so leid...

**Face' Point of view**

Sie ziehen an mir. Ich versuche die Füße auf den Boden zu bekommen und mitzulaufen, aber meine Muskeln wollen nicht mehr. Gar nichts mehr. Sie schleifen mich weiter über den steinigen Erdboden. Die frische Nachtluft kühlt die Wunden. Wenigstens das. Wie viele Stunden ging diese Folter? Oder Tage?

Das Hängen an der Wand. All diese bestialischen Folterspiele. Ein Adrenalinschub nach dem anderen, bis nichts mehr übrig war, außer der gnädigen Ohnmacht. Sie haben mich geweckt – irgendwie. Mich rausgezogen in die Nacht.

Alles ist leergebrannt. So fühlt sich das also an, wenn man willenlos und schicksalsergeben ist.

Ich will nur noch schlafen. Lasst mich fallen. Ich bleibe bestimmt liegen. Liegen, bis die Welt mich vergisst. Ach Scheiße, jetzt reiß dich zusammen Tempelton!

„Schauen, schauen", schreit es an meinem Ohr und mein Schädel dröhnt. Heißes Blut läuft noch immer von irgendwoher über meine Stirn.

„Ahhh...", ein kehliges Stöhnen entfährt mir, als mein Kopf brutal nach hinten hoch gerissen wird. Lasst mich doch einfach schlafen! Dann – zwei Schritte schleifen sie mich weiter, das Klicken eines Schlosses – und ich spüre nur noch einen stumpfen Stoß im Rücken. Ich stolpere vorwärts. Mein Herz rast vor Aufregung.

Meine Stiefel rammen an eine Schwelle und ich stolpere nach vorn. Für einen Moment wird mein Kopf ganz heiß, dann für eine Sekunde extrem kalt. Dann dreht sich der Raum. Ich spüre, dass ich falle. Ironischerweise denke ich ausgerechnet an einen fallenden Engel. Ich schließe nur noch die Augen. Was auch immer da kommen mag – scheißegal.

Aber anstatt, dass mein Kopf hart gegen den Boden knallt , spüre ich zwei Arme, die mich packen und ein Körper bremst meinen Fall.

Jetzt spüre ich nur noch warmen Stoff unter mir, der sich rhythmisch hebt und senkt.

Die Tür knallt zu. Erlöst.

Die letzte Schutzkraft weicht aus meinen Muskeln und an den warmen Körper angelehnt, gleitet mein Hinterkopf in den Schoß meines Retters.

Warme Finger drücken gegen meinen Puls. Es fühlt sich an, wie...

„Muchacho...es ist okay. Sie sind weg. Du bist jetzt bei mir." ... Murdock! Gott sei Dank! Obwohl mir einfach nur noch nach sterben ist, habe ich keine Angst mehr. In deinen Armen habe ich nie Angst.  
Ich zwinge mich die Augen zu öffnen.

„Facey." Deine wunderschönen, braunen Augen sind voller Tränen. Ich kann es ganz deutlich sehen.

Du hebst die Hand, zögerst und legst sie schließlich auf meine Wange. Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu, aber in meinem Kopf, da lächle ich dankbar. Ach Murdock...

Du lässt mich los, reißt etwas Stoff von deinem Hemd und beginnst vorsichtig eine Platzwunde an meiner Stirn zu säubern. Reflexartig schließe ich die Augen, als der Schmerz mir in den Kopf schießt.

**Murdocks Point of view**

Meine Arme und Beine sind schon seit einer guten Stunde taub. Aber das ist egal. Du bist eingeschlafen. Doch selbst im Schlaf bleibt dein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Gedankenverloren streichle ich über dein zerwühltes Haar. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kriechen durch das Bambusgitter, geben einzelnen Strähnen einen goldenen Schimmer und lassen trotz dem Gemisch von Blut und Dreck erahnen, wie schön du bist.

Dich hier so liegen zu sehen, ist unerträglich, Face. Meine linke Hand ruht unter deinem Hemd auf deiner Brust, direkt beim Herzen. Ich muss es schlagen spüren, sonst dreh' ich durch. Plötzlich beginnst du zu murmeln. Lauter und lauter.

„Weg von mir!" Dein Aufschrei schneidet so scharf durch die Stille, dass mein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzt.

Ruckartig schnellst du nach oben und ich muss mit ganzer Kraft deine Schultern packen, um dich zurück in meinen Schoß zu drücken.

„Face. Hey, es ist okay." Du siehst zu mir hoch, aber dein Blick ist auf einen fernen Punkt hinter mich gerichtet.

In diesen blauen Sternen steht die nackte Todesangst! Mit aller Kraft halte ich dich unten, spüre die Angst auf mich selbst übergehen. Endlich zwinkerst du mehrmals und dein Blick kehrt zurück in die Gegenwart. Du krallst dich so fest in meinen Unterarm, dass ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen muss. Die Angst packt mich vollkommen, als du anfängst zu würgen und für einen Moment nur noch das Weiß deiner Augen zu sehen ist. Verdammt, Face!

Ein Schmerzensschauer durchläuft deinen Körper. Ich kann das Muskelzittern erschreckend stark an meinem Beinen und meinem Bauch spüren. Oh Gott, lass nicht zu, dass ich ihn verliere!

Du öffnest die Augen und siehst heftig atmend zu mir empor. Sieh mich nicht so an, Face! Bitte, bitte sieh mich nicht so an! Ich weiß doch auch nicht! Was soll ich denn tun! Verdammt, sag mir doch, was ich tun soll!

„Langsam, Face, ganz ruhig. Versuch nicht zu schnell zu atmen", zwinge ich mich im ruhigen Ton zu sagen.

„Murdock?" Deine leise und belegte Stimme sticht mir ins Herz.

Sie klingt so ausgebrannt und verzweifelt. Du stöhnst vor Schmerz und ich glaube, ihn in meiner eigenen Brust zu spüren.

Ich sehe hinab und geradewegs in die blauen Augen, die mir immer Mut und Kraft gegeben haben, in jeder noch so beschissenen Situation. Aber jetzt sehen sie ganz kraftlos aus...

„Schh...Face...schhh.", sage ich und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass in meiner Stimme die Angst mitschwingt. Sag nichts, mein Engel. Streng dich nicht an. Deine Hand, noch immer auf meinem Arm, rutscht auf meine Hand, die ich auf deinem Herzen liegen habe und du drückst sie ganz behutsam. Oh Face...

Ich blicke wieder auf dein Gesicht. Du hast die Augen geschlossen.

„Es ist dunkel draußen", hauchst du mit kraftloser Stimme.

Schon wieder klebt eine Haarsträne in deiner Wunde. Ich streiche sie behutsam zur Seite.

„Die Sonne wird bald wieder scheinen, Facey. Hab Vertrauen. Hannibal wird was einfallen. Hab vertrauen.", flüstere ich dir sacht zu. Da lächelst du müde.

„'kay", murmelst du und ich kann nicht anders, als herzlich zu lächeln. 'kay – nicht okay, einfach nur 'kay. Das ist mein Face.

**Face' Point of view**

Ich erwache aus einem lähmenden Schlaf. Jemand ist bei mir; hinter mir; über mir. Ich spüre die Berührung. Wer ist das! Ich reiße die Augen auf, aber Panik vernebelt jeden klaren Gedanken.

„Weg von mir!" Raus. Ich muss raus hier, wo auch immer ich bin.

Die Hände halten mich stärker. Pressen mich wieder hinab. Nein!

„Face. Hey, es ist okay." Murdock! … Murdock… Meine Erinnerung kehrt zurück. Ich liege in deinen Armen...

Aber da ist zuviel in meinem Kopf... Plötzlich drückt es mir auf den Magen. Ich kann mich nur noch in den dünnen Stoff deines Hemdes krallen. Scheiße, ein Brechreiz überrollt meine Sinne! Ich habe meinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich würge, aber nur etwas Magensäure brennt sich seinen Weg hinauf in meine Speiseröhre. Meine Augen drehen sich für eine Sekunde in meinem Kopf. Scheiße!  
Schmerz rollt durch meinen Körper, wie eine alles mitreißende Welle. Meinen Rücken aufwärts, in den Kopf...dann wird mir für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Ich schnappe panisch nach Luft. Aber jeder Atemzug ist wie einer der Faustschläge. Es schmerzt. Es schmerzt so sehr! Völlig verängstigt suche ich Murdocks Blick.

„Langsam, Face, ganz ruhig. Versuch nicht zu schnell zu atmen", sagst du. Murdock...Kannst du mir versprechen, dass es endet? Kannst du das, Murdock? Mir ist kalt. Seltsam. Mir ist so verdammt kalt...

„Murdock?" In meinem Kopf hämmert es vor Anstrengung und ich kann ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Oh Gott, wie erbärmlich muss ich klingen.

„Schh...Face...schhh", kommt deine Stimme durch den Schmerz. Ich kann deinen Atem auf meinem Haar spüren. Du klingst so verängstigt...

Ich schließe die Augen und drücke mit aller Kraft, die ich habe, deine Hand.

Du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen müssen.

„Es ist dunkel draußen."

Auch wenn's albern ist, ich fürchte mich wie ein kleines Kind.

Ich spüre, wie deine warmen Finger eine Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn streichen. Ganz zärtlich.

„Die Sonne wird bald wieder scheinen, Facey. Hab Vertrauen. Hannibal wird was einfallen. Hab vertrauen."

Deine Stimme ist ganz leise, ganz weich. In mir steigt ein Gefühl von Wärme auf. Von ganz tief aus dem Bauch.

Ich lächle. Es tut so gut, dass du hier bist. So gut.

„'kay.", flüstere ich und ich glaube, du lächelst auch.

**Murdocks Point of view**

Die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und trotzt allem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen ist...ihre Wärme auf meinem Gesicht lässt alles etwas erträglicher erscheinen...

Wir haben in den letzten Stunden nicht gesprochen, uns beide etwas der Ruhe hingegeben.

Aber deine Hand liegt weiterhin auf meiner und ich werde einen Teufel tun, daran etwas zu ändern. Es tröstet mich.

An die Wand gelehnt lasse ich meinen Geist etwas schlummern, ohne wirklich die Augen zuschießen. Nur die Seele etwas treiben lassen. Weg von hier.

„Ich bin so müde", höre ich dich plötzlich sagen. Ich bin erstaunt. Deine Stimme klingt wieder kräftiger. Du bist unglaublich, Face!

„Dann schlaf ruhig etwas, muchacho. Ich pass jetzt auf dich auf", flüstere ich dir zu. Ich werde dich immer beschützen, Face. Gott, ich würde wirklich alles für dich tun, Facey.

Eine Pause entsteht und du scheinst etwas mit dir zu ringen. Ich kann es sehen. Ich kenn dich doch, Face.

„Kannst du dich neben mich legen?" Ich komme nicht umhin zu lächeln, weil...das hast du so süß gesagt. So schüchtern.

Ich befreie meine Hand ganz sanft aus deinem Griff, hebe deinen Oberkörper vorsichtig an und ziehe meine Beine unter dir weg. Dein Gewicht liegt schwer in meinen Händen. Langsam lass ich dich zu Boden sinken. Ich falte meine Pilotenjacke zusammen und lege sie dir unter den Kopf. Etwas bedürftiges Kissen, aber besser, als nichts.

Du lächelst die ganze Zeit hindurch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ach Murdock..." und ich glaube, du grinst. „...Du bist ein verrückter Hund. Aber ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Facey." Und ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht in Tränen ausbreche.

„Der Himmel wird noch ein Stück auf dich warten müssen, muchacho."

Ich kann spüren, wie auch noch die letzte Anspannung aus deinen Muskeln weicht.

„Stimmt nicht. Lieg' grade eben in seinen Armen.", hauchst du so leise, dass ich dich kaum verstehe.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, damit ich nicht sofort heule. Man, Murdock, reiß dich zusammen! Aber ich kann nichts sagen. Würde ich jetzt auch nur eine Silbe über die Lippen bringen, würde ein Schluchzen folgen und dann gäbe es kein Ende mehr.

Ich kuschle mich ganz vorsichtig an deine Seite. Deine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen und du siehst aus, wie ein erschöpfter, gefallener Engel. Wortlos streich' ich dir über dein Haar. Wie weich es ist.

Ich neige meinen Kopf hinab zu deiner Stirn. Das Blut ist getrocknet, wie eine rote Kruste auf deinem schönen Gesicht. Ganz behutsam berühre ich deine Stirn mit meinen Lippen. Das ist die einzige Antwort, die ich dir geben kann, Face.

Ganz zärtlich lege ich deinen Kopf gegen meine Brust.

„Schlaf jetzt, muchacho."

Ich bin bei dir Face, keine Hölle der Welt kann dich von mir reißen.

**Face' Point of view**

Stille. Sie ist da und es tut so gut. Aber beinah noch wichtiger: Du bist da. Ich spüre deine Hand auf meiner Brust und unter meiner eigenen. So ist es gut. So habe ich keine Angst.

„Ich bin so müde", rutscht es mir raus. Die Leere in meinem Kopf verflüchtet sich langsam. So allmählich klinge ich auch wieder nach mir selbst.

„Dann schlaf ruhig etwas, muchacho. Ich pass jetzt auf dich auf", flüsterst du. Ganz leise, als hättest du Angst, die Stille zu stören. Das ist typisch Murdock. Du bist so...anders. Und deswegen liebe ich dich so sehr. Kannst du dich neben mich legen, Murdock? Mich ganz festhalten? Ich habe Angst vor den Alpträumen. Du würdest machen, dass sie gehen. Ich weiß, du würdest...

„Kannst du dich neben mich legen?" Ich komme mir etwas dämlich vor...

Eine kleine Sekunde verstreicht, dann ziehst du deine Hand unter meiner weg.

Du drückst mich etwas nach oben, aber es tut nicht weh. Du bist so vorsichtig, als wäre ich etwas unglaublich Wichtiges, das du nicht verlieren willst.

Du ziehst deine Beine unter mir weg, dann lässt du mich sanft zu Boden gleiten.

Noch einmal hebst du meinen Kopf an, dann liegt er plötzlich auf etwas Weichem. Es riecht nach dem vertrauten Duft des Leders deiner Fliegerjacke. Mein ganzer Körper ist entspannt, mit einem Lächeln wissend, dass alles okay ist, solang du nur da bist.

„Ach Murdock..." und mein Lächeln wird zu einem winzigen, herzenswarmen Grinsen... „...Du bist ein verrückter Hund. Aber ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Facey." Kurze Pause. „Der Himmel wird noch ein Stück auf dich warten müssen, muchacho."  
Ich lächle schwach. „Stimmt nicht. Lieg' grade eben in seinen Armen.", flüstere ich so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum hören kann. Hat er es gehört?

Murdock rückt näher. Ich kann das sanfte Streicheln seiner Hand spüren. Irgendwie tröstet mich das.

Einen Moment später spüre ich einen sanften Kuss auf der Stirn. Ja, dass ist die schönste Antwort, die du mir geben konntest, Murdock.

Ich spüre, wie er seine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf legt und meinen Kopf behutsam gegen seine Brust drückt. Ich kann deinen Herzschlag spüren und das sanfte Streicheln deiner Hand. ... Und dann ist da für einen Moment kein Kriegsgefangenlager mehr.

Keine Schüsse, keine Fäuste. Nein. Nur...

Vertrauen.

„Schlaf jetzt, muchacho.", flüstert du ganz sacht. Wie ein Engel...

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
